The Matrix Proposal
The Matrix Proposal is the second episode of the Sponge Reaper series, it introduces Ohihmie Inoue and Tatski into the series. Plot After everyone thinks that the past episode was due to a truck crash, Rukia appears as a regular customer at the Krusty Krab as she tortures SpongeBob to become a part time Shinagami forever. Transcript (The next morning, Patrick tries to attack SpongeBob with his feet) "Good Morning.... SpongeBob." Patrick shouts to wake SpongeBob before SpongeBob drops Patrick onto the ground and gets his eyes covered by SpongeBob's hand. "You nuts? What kind of sick twisted person hurts their best friend & owner of the house is lying their sleeping?" SpongeBob asks his best friend why the hell he has woken him up. "It's time to get up anyways for you." Patrick answers. "Huh? What a minute, what happened to Squidward and Plankton's injuries of last night?" SpongeBob inquires from Patrick. "Injuries, what are you talking about?" Patrick says. (They all go downstairs as they look at the destruction of the house.) "It's a miracle! Truck flies right into our house and none of us get so much as a single scratch!" Patrick congratulates. "The problem was that nobody was actually up around the time." Squidward comments. "I don't get it. They're wounds are completely gone. They think that a truck did this, could this be the work of that Soul Reaper from last night?" SpongeBob asks himself in his mind. "SpongeBob, better get dressed for work. You're going to be late." Plankton tells SpongeBob. "If it was that Soul Reaper. Maybe she went back to that place of she was talking about. The Soul Society!" SpongeBob finishes talking in his mind as he goes to get dressed for work. 10:30 - The Krusty Krab (Two middle age women - One ginger called Ohirime, the other with black spiky hair called Tatsuki are talking in a psuedo private conversation.) "Ohirime, What did you have for lunch yesterday?" Tatsuki asks Ohirime about her lunch yesterday. "I wanted to try something exotic, so I found leftover tayaki smothered in romain with tysaki and honey!" Ohirime answers the question that Tatsuki said. "Would you like some, Tatsuki?" "That's okay." Tatsuki lies to Ohirime. "But it's really good." Ohirime says before being hit by SpongeBob, rushing to work. "Oh, it's you. Hey Ohirime." SpongeBob says hello to Ohirime. "SpongeBob! You knocked her down and that's all you can say? What the hell is wrong with you?" Tatsuki threatens SpongeBob. "Sorry about that. Are you gonna be allright?" SpongeBob asks the injured, on the floor Ohirime. "Here." SpongeBob says as he gives her his hand to get back up. She is somehow scared from this. "Oh no, that's allright! I can get up myself!" Ohirime lies to SpongeBob. "What's wrong with her today?" SpongeBob asks himself as he walks over to his work station in the Krusty Krab. "Quiet morning, isn't it. Well, of course. It is about 20 to 10 in the morning." (Someone opens the door to the main part of the restaurant say something to SpongeBob.) "Hello? You are SpongeBob SquarePants, are you?" A pseudo young voice around 28 speaks to him, he gasps! It's the Soul Reaper from last night. "I'll be working with you doing the register from now on! My name is Rukia!" (She shows him her hand with writing on, saying 'Make a scene and you are dead.' written on. The duo go up onto the rooftops to speak privately.) "Okay, you freaky little nut job! What the hell do you think you are doing?" SpongeBob asks Rukia. "How scary, you big brute. You aren't going to hurt me are you?" Rukia continues her goody two shoes act. "First of all, you can knock it off with the goody two shoes act. You don't even fool me with it." SpongeBob commands her. "Well I think it's quite good even though I learnt it yesterday." Rukia disagrees with SpongeBob's feelings over her goody two shoes act. "So, tell me what your just doing here now anyway? Weren't you supposed to be heading back to your Soul Society or whatever it was called?" SpongeBob reminds Rukia. "I cannot at the moment, I don't have enough power and also only Soul Reapers can go back there." Rukia explains for SpongeBob. "What do you mean?" SpongeBob asks in a mean tone voice. "Last night, I lost almost all my powers as a Soul Reaper, I'm afraid that they have all absorbed into you, SpongeBob." Rukia tells him in a sad tone. "I wouldn't know anything about that." SpongeBob says. "Thanks to you for the time being, I'm going to be stuck in this ridiculous gekai form." Rukia tells him. "'The hell is a gekai?" SpongeBob asks her. "A gekai is a temporary body that used as a vessel in a certain emergency. But if a Soul Reaper is drastically weakened, they also reform into a gekai" Rukia coughs up another explanation for the SpongeBob. "Okay, So I get it now." SpongeBob realizes. "So... Until all of my powers are back, it's up to you SpongeBob to perform the duties of a Soul Reaper." Rukia makes a proposal to SpongeBob. "No way!" SpongeBob shouts. "You did just fine last night." Rukia tells him. "My monster fighting days are over. That was only a one time deal." SpongeBob reassures her. "And also my friends were in danger. But I'm not ready to fight for complete strangers or anything. Sorry to disappoint you like that." "I see. Guess there's no other choice then." Rukia tells herself as she knocks the Soul Reaper out of SpongeBob as his human form is now lying on the ground. "Oh damn, what happened to my body?" SpongeBob asks, as he is getting more and more nervous by the minute. "What in the world did you do to me?" "Follow me." Rukia commands the nervous SpongeBob, who are now walking out of the Krusty Krab and into the streets. "Hey, are you going to tell me where we are going?" SpongeBob whines to Rukia. "We are getting close." Rukia hints to the sponge. "Okay then, close to what?" SpongeBob whines some more. "Our latest orders from the Soul Society. It looks like a boy with a spirit who lives in this park will probably be a attacked." Rukia explains to the whiner as the boy that Rukia mentions screams a cry, he is up against a spider like Hollow. "Wait a minute..." Rukia shouts at SpongeBob, who is ready to help the boy and defeat the hollow. "What is it?" SpongeBob responds to Rukia's question. "You're going to help him? The boy is a complete stranger isn't he?" Rukia explains. "But I can't let this happen before my very eyes, let me do my job!" SpongeBob answers. "Don't be such a fool! In the eyes of a Soul Reaper, all spirits are treated equally. Getting involved in a event which is a convenient trouble is breaking rules. Now, leave the boy be or become committed to saving everyone's spirit. You must also be able to go to any length and even sacrifice your life on the line." Rukia warns SpongeBob of his life being on the line of commitment to being a Soul Reaper as the boy trips and the hollow comes towards the boy and SpongeBob gets his bankai, ready to fight the hollow and starts to chop of it's legs, giving it the way of not to move. "Have you made your decision, SpongeBob?" "Yes, Who really cares about commitment, I have just saved the soul of this boy because I wanted to. What about you? I seem to remember you putting your life on the line to save me last night. Tell me, were you thinking about your duty when you rushed to save me? Of course not! That is the last thing on your mind when saving me, at the very least I choose differently!" SpongeBob disagrees with Rukia's question as the Hollow appears again only to encounter a final blow from SpongeBob as it disappears. Rukia is shocked and the kid is sobbing on the floor. "Hey, if you don't want to be held up again. Pass on already!" SpongeBob says to the kid as he runs on. "That was okay." Rukia explains her feelings on SpongeBob's performance as he finishes for the day. Later that evening, a male spirit who looks around 2 to 3 years older than Ohrime watches over Ohirime as he she is working on something. Two hollows appear to his left and drag him away to their home world by teleportation. The male spirit is very confused about what is going on. "What is going on? I don't really understand why I am here." The male spirit asks in help. "Lost little spirit... Let us devour your soul!" A third and tall Hollow speaks, the spirit tries to run away before being eaten by other Hollows. He then transforms into one himself. The next day, Rukia is reading a book. "Oh Lord! Why couldn't she understand why she was born?" Rukia recites from the book "And with your divine will, summon me back to your side! I await your..." "JESUS! CAN I HAVE A MOMENTS PEACE PLEASE!" SpongeBob yells at her. "Well I am sorry, but I am studying contemporary language!" Rukia explains. "Your language is off by some centuries. How long do you tend on staying with me?" SpongeBob asks Rukia. "Until you actually answer to the Soul Reapers job." Rukia comments, the duo then hear a car skid as it drives off, leaving none other than poor Ohrimie injured. "Ohrimie, did you just get hit by that runaway car?" SpongeBob asks the injured girl. "Oh... maybe..." Ohirime says. "What do you mean by maybe? Are you going to be okay?" SpongeBob then asks another two questions for her to answer. "It was just a little bump on my head, but don't worry I'm fine, I swear!" Ohirime describes as she gets up like nothing happened to her. "You sure? But where did that car go?" SpongeBob asks Ohirime. "Huh... It must have drove away." Ohirime says. "Oh well, as long as you're okay." SpongeBob deludes. "Rukia?" Ohirime asks. "Who the hell are you?" Rukia responds. "Idiot! She goes to my workplace. That's Inoue! Ohihime Inoue!" SpongeBob gives her information on Ohihime. "Oh hello, Ohihime!" Rukia greets herself to Ohihime. "Have you been shopping today?" "Oh yeah! I almost forgot those! My leeks, butter, bananas, and bean jam... they're fine, too." Ohihime says. "I don't really want to know what she is going to make with all that." SpongeBob says in his mind. Rukia looks at the bruise on Ohihime's leg. "How did you get that bruise?" Rukia asks Ohihime. "It might have been just now. When that car ran into me." Ohihime tells Rukia. "Jeez, does it hurt?" SpongeBob asks. "A little bit, but I'm okay now!" Ohihime says. "You sure?" SpongeBob asks again, as Rukia is looking at the bruise on her leg. "What's the matter, Rukia?" Ohihmie asks. "Is there anything wrong?" "Right. Well, you take care." Rukia cheerfully lies. "Want me to walk you home?" SpongeBob asks a request. "Erm... I'm okay. See you!" Ohihmie says as he walks to her left. "She needs to be more careful." SpongeBob remarks. It's now sunset, SpongeBob is still walking with Rukia. "So, that girl." Rukia mentions. "Oh, Ohihmie?" SpongeBob corrects her. "Are you close to her?" Rukia asks. "Not really... I do know her, but I don't usually talk much. She is friends of a neighbor of mine in the neighborhood. Although, about three odd years ago. Her brother was involved in a accident around that night at our clinic." SpongeBob explains. FLASHBACK: Siren alarms blare out in the street. It's a ambulance. "He was in a car wreck. He was the only family she had." SpongeBob describes it in the present. "Come on, big brother. We've survived a lot. But you cannot die!" Past Ohihime speaks to her dead brother. FLASHBACK END. "I just never realized that she was the girl crying that day." SpongeBob continues. "I just found that out recently." "How in tuned to the Spirit realm were you?" Rukia asks. "Not as much as I am now. I mean, it's only just recently that I fully see and communicate with the Spirit realm." He explains. "Just as I thought." Rukia tells herself in her head. "What are you thinking about?" SpongeBob asks. "Nothing of your concern... I'll leave for now." Rukia says. "Hey, but where are you going?" SpongeBob asks. "You really want to know?" Rukia says. "I guess not." SpongeBob responds. "So, don't ask me." Rukia comments as she walks off. SpongeBob then walks to his home. It's now night-time at Ohihime's place. The doorbell rings. "I'm coming!" Ohihime shouts as she runs to the door, finding Tatsuki on the other side of it. "Hello, Tatsuki!" Ohihmie says hello to Tatsuki. "Hello, I made this and I thought that I could bring it over for you." Tatsuki says. "It's stewed beef and potatoes." "Wow! Homemade and stewed beef and potatoes!" Ohihmie congratulates as they come inside and eat. "Oh, this is delicious." "I swear, if you don't get my food. You are always going to cook the weird stuff." Tatsuki recalls. Back at SpongeBob's house. "Hey, SpongeBob? You seen Sandy's pajamas anywhere?" Squidward asks. "Squidward, remember to knock before opening the door." SpongeBob says. "Sorry I asked, you've been so mean since I left the Krusty Krab." Squidward comments. "Have not. I don't know where Sandy's pajamas are." SpongeBob says. "Do I look like I care?" SpongeBob tells him. "Okay then." Squidward says before shutting the door. A faint beeping sound is heard in the closet. Rukia is sleeping there. "A order?" Rukia says. "What's that noise?" SpongeBob asks himself. Rukia gasps at the results as she opens the closet doors. "HEY SPONGEBOB." Rukia shouts for SpongeBob. "Hey! What the heck are you doing in there?" SpongeBob shouts. "I'll explain later." Rukia says. "We have new orders. We're not alone." "Wait, what are you saying?" SpongeBob asks before Rukia slaps him out of his gekai and into a Soul Reaper when a hand of a hollow tries to grab him. Then his whole body gets through the portal it has made. "Why are you standing there? Do something!" Rukia yells at him as SpongeBob gets ready. "You have to aim for it's head!" SpongeBob gets his bankai out and slices part of the wall to make a slight attack to the hollow. "SpongeBob, now!" Rukia shouts at him as he finishes from rolling on the floor. The hollow tries to go for another attack but fails. SpongeBob takes the chance and strikes the Hollow's arm. "You need to focus! Don't just swing your sword around!" Rukia commands. "Shut up! Who cares? Just as long as I hit him!" SpongeBob responds to Rukia's commands as he goes for another blow which gets the Hollow in the head. The Hollow somehow grabs onto the bankai, trying to get it to let go. SpongeBob tries to add more pressure that cracks open a side of the Hollow's head. The Hollow screams and disappears from SpongeBob's bedroom. "It was just human once." SpongeBob says."I should gave it and me a warning." "BUT WHAT? THEY WERE TOGETHER?" Tatski comments. "They were just walking home together." Ohihime corrects Tatski. "What is the matter?" "Oh man, I never knew that sponge was just a smooth operator. I mean honestly!" Tatski still goes on... "He didn't even walk you home when you were hurt!" "Well, I said no to his offer" Ohihmie confesses. BE CONTINUED Trivia *The episode was always called The Matrix Proposal, this was because the title never needed changing. *Squidward and Plankton's roles were changed to a mistake in the plan of the pilot episode. *A line was cut in editing due to it being a fourth wall reference to the Matrix series. *The ending was re-written due to the loss of the original Episode 3 document. Category:Sponge Reaper Category:List of Sponge Reaper episodes Category:Sponge Reaper episodes Category:Episodes Category:2015